


A Slice of Recovery

by TransFurryLesbian



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Injury Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransFurryLesbian/pseuds/TransFurryLesbian
Summary: A really small Danburey recover thing.





	A Slice of Recovery

Aubrey was sick. She had been for at least two weeks now, ever since that fight with the newest abomination. The doctor's at St. Vincent claimed it was normal something or other, Dani didn't care to remember what those idiots had to say. They were wrong. They didn't know what they were on about, she claimed to herself as she replaced yet another towelette on Aubrey's forehead, her unconscious, shivering body flush with heat below her touch. 

 

Dani had taken it upon herself to be Aubrey's keeper. Never straying from her side for more than an hour, and only then to begrudgingly soak up energy from the springs. Mama had volunteered to take turns, Jake and Barclay and hell, even Duck too. But she turned them all away every time. They couldn't give her the attention she needed, she reasoned. She was a vampire, she didn't need sleep. Didn't need much of anything.

 

It was on the dawn of the third week that Aubrey finally woke up for more than a few hours. Not out of bed yet, not after what her legs had been through, not to mention her chest and god, her beautiful face, and her eyes. Dani found herself almost idly brushing her new scar while she slept. Deep lightning bolts of tissue. Dani grimaced and chuckled at her brave pilot-light’s act. 

 

Dani could tell her luck was running low. The scars told her that more than anything else. No lucky person got injured like that after one wrong spell. Aubrey could barely remember the fight, and Dani couldn't blame her. She almost didn't want to remember it herself.


End file.
